Siren
| }} /Credits|Credits}} /Gallery|Gallery}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} "Siren" is the seventeenth episode of the second season of Millennium. Synopsis When Jordan insists that Catherine help a mysterious and beautiful woman who was rescued from the sea, Frank and Lara Means learn of the woman and become involved in a bizarre case to discover her identity. Summary Frank Black (Lance Henriksen) is an offender profiler working for a private investigative firm called the Millennium Group, who consult with local or federal law enforcement on criminal cases. The Millennium Group, and Black, specialise in examining violent crimes or those of a millenarian nature. As a cargo ship pulls into harbour, it is surrounded by Immigration and Naturalization Service agents. On board, the captain, Law (Tzi Ma), sends two of his crew to kill a "monster" in the cargo hold. Before they can do so, the ship is boarded and the men arrested. Inside the hold, INS agents find a glamorous woman (Vivian Wu) bound in chains. Black's wife Catherine (Megan Gallagher) has brought their daughter Jordan to the hospital where she works; there, Jordan sees the captive woman and is convinced she will be significant to her father. Black works for Catherine brings the woman's file to Black, who becomes interested in the case. However, attempts to communicate with her fail, as a translator insists the woman is speaking a wholly unknown language. Stymied, Black and fellow Group member Lara Means (Kristen Cloke) investigate the ship, finding several bodies hidden in a crate, all having died of exposure. Black then interviews Law and his crew individually, each time being given a contradicting story of how the woman came to be on board the ship. However, they all agree that after she boarded, crew were discovered daily, dead of exposure on the ship's bow; Law had the woman chained up in the belief she was responsible. Black traces the woman's fingerprints through a Millennium Group database, finding they belong to a Tamara Shui Fa Lee, who disappeared at sea near Hong Kong ten years prior—and who Black believes is now dead. Black visits "Lee" at the hospital, where she speaks to him in perfect English, discussing personal events from his life of which she would have no knowledge. As he drives home, he sees her on the side of the highway and stops to investigate; however, he finds no sign of her and returns home, where he shares an intimate dinner with Catherine and Jordan, later retiring to bed with Catherine—despite their estrangement. Black gradually notices more differences from how his life had been, realizing he has never been a member of the Millennium Group and founded a private investigation firm after leaving the Federal Bureau of Investigation. Returning home again one day, he sees a demon holding Jordan's lifeless body. Back on the highway, an ambulance crew try to resuscitate Black, who has been outside his car through the night after his vision of Lee. After he comes to, he realizes this alternate reality was Lee showing him a life without the Millennium Group. However, he is left unsure whether his role within the Group is protecting his family from evil, or exposing them to it. Black seeks out Lee in a refugee camp; meanwhile, Law and his crewmen are also tracking her, conspiring to kill her to avenge their fellow crew. Lee turns the men against each other with her visions, before Black arrives to rescue her. As Black questions her as to the Group's influence, she resumes speaking in her unknown tongue, leaving Black without the answer he seeks. Background Information Production * The 'Siren' reveals there are 652 days left. Cast and Characters *Fulvio Cecere (Agent Brown) previously played Aide in The X-Files episode "Little Green Men", Priest in "Revelations" and Security Guard in the Millennium episode "Dead Letters". *Michael Puttonen (Coroner) previously played Motel Manager in The X-Files episode "Deep Throat", Dr. Pilsson in "Sleepless", Conductor in "731", Pathologist Curt Massey in the Millennium episode "Pilot" and "The Judge" and Martin Alpert in "Elegy". *Eileen Pedde (Doctor) previously played Angie in The X-Files episode "Terma" and 'Pain' Victim in the Millennium episode "The Mikado". *Derek Lowe (Ming) previously played Johnny Lo in The X-Files episode "Hell Money". *Heather McCarthy (Terri) previously played Duty Nurse in The X-Files episode "Wetwired". Cast Main Cast *Lance Henriksen as Frank Black *Megan Gallagher as Catherine Black Also Staring *Terry O'Quinn as Peter Watts *Stephen James Lang as Detective Bob Giebelhouse *Brittany Tiplady as Jordan Black Guest Starring *Vivian Wu as Tamara Shui Fa Lee *Tzi Ma as Captain Youfook Law *Ricky Cheng as Yee Chun *Kristen Cloke as Lara Means Co-Starring *Fulvio Cecere as Agent Brown *Colin Foo as Lo Fat *Simon Wong as Chin *Alannah Ong as Jennifer *Ronin as Interpreter *Michael Puttonen as Coroner *Cory Dagg as Stan *Eileen Pedde as Doctor *Bobby Magee as Customs Officer Uncredited *Derek Lowe as Ming *Heather McCarthy as Terri *Mikela J. Mikael as Diane *Darryl Quon as Fung Lum *Melanie Skehar as Ellen References SEMICOLON-SEPARATED LIST OF ITEMS/LOCATIONS REFERENCED IN EPISODE (BUT NOT LINKED TO IF ALREADY LINKED IN SUMMARY OR GUEST STARS SECTIONS) Category:Millennium episodes =Episode Navigation=